


Before I post I want to know what people think.

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Offline TV - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers, twitch tv - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Imane Anys/Rachell Hofstetter, Pokimane/Valkyrae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Before I post I want to know what people think.

I want to post my f/f smut.

Should I rewrite for it to be Strap On or keep it as Futanari Pokimane?


End file.
